A Super Cool House!! Barney's House de Let's Go!
A Super Cool House! Barney's House de Let's Go! is the 24th episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on Feburary 22nd 2017. Plot Now with nursery rhyme style acquired, Hope must learn how to use them so she can use them in battle... Barney takes her to his house so she can train there but something mysterious is going on. Summary A day after the events of the previous show, Hope is excited as she now has all the nursery rhyme style charms to help her in defeating Vlue, and decides to try to use one of her new powers to whip up some omlet rice for her mother who is coming home from a three day business trip, Barney warns against using it for silly things like omlet rice, his plea falls on deaf ears as she uses the style of kindness and shouts "Nursery Rhyme Style of Kindness, Grant me the power of little hen and give me some eggs if you're so kind!" A basket falls and Hope looks at this basket but before she can ask, chickens fly towards her suddenly, mostly triggering bad memories from childhood of a school field trip, being attacked by these chickens, Hope shouts she's learned her lesson and Barney makes the chickens disappear along with any evidence except for the eggs in the basket to make her omlet rice for her mother. Barney then reminds her of what Azalea told her the night before she left the nursery rhyme world, and flashes back to the night before Hope left for home, with Azalea's advice. Hope reassures that if she was able to learn how to use the Crystal Star Princess Wand quickly she can learn how to use her new powers just as quick. Just as Hope goes downstairs to make the omlet rice Barney suggests that she go to his house tomorrow, but Hope reminds him that the holiday is over and school starts back up tomorrow, but then remembers it's a half day because of professor development training, Hope agrees to this but just as she finishes the omlet rice, her mother comes home and Barney hides. Hope explains to her mother that she has to stay after school for a study session the next day, and tells her mom she'll be back later than usual but her mother agrees, allowing her to let her study. The next day, Hope uses her magic key to go to the magic library, so they can go to Barney's house in the Lyrick Kingdom, Booker T. explains that there is a special area that lets her insert a certain shape into an insertation space that'll allow her to be transported there by magic. Hope uses the small house puzzle piece and places it in its insertation space. Suddenly Barney and Hope are transported to Barney's House in the neighborhood community of Dinosaur Place. Hope is amazed by everything he has and wishes that she knew him earlier so she could come here more often, Barney settles her down and tells her she needs to train, and tells her to transform, Hope doesn't really oblige as she eats from the pickle dispenser, declaring she won't do anything if she has to train without eating. Barney promises her an entire Southern and German meal like her mother makes and Hope transforms. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes